When the Mission Went Wrong
by Sakura245
Summary: Ahsoka goes on her first mission independent from Anakin. All is fine in the start, so fine, in fact, that it's boring. But when an enemy attacks, Ahsoka gets plunged into another universe.
1. Chapter 1

"Remember, Ahsoka." Anakin said as he walked his padawan to her ship. "You're going to be investigating this mystery alone. Don't do anything reckless or stupid or crazy." Ahsoka looked ahead, until her eyes found her transport ship.

"So, basically, don't do anything that you would do?" She confirmed. Anakin threw her an annoyed look, but was relieved that she seemed to get the gist. "Don't worry, Master. I have ten troops with me, plus we don't even know if these things are real." The objective of the mission was to investigate the opening of portals in deep space. They were a myth really, but some "occurrences" have caused the Jedi to think otherwise.

Anakin didn't like the idea of his padawan going on this mission. Her opinions on the matter were the complete opposite. Excitement flooded her when she received this assignment. Yes, the occurrences were most likely just rumors, but still, this was her first mission independent from her master.

On the other hand, this was her first mission without her master. She would be commanding this alone. Butterflies formed in her stomach. If I want to be a Jedi, she thought, I have to start working on my own at some point.

"Well, here we are." Ahsoka said, doing her best to keep her voice calm. She began to climb up the steps of the ship. "Remember." Anakin repeated, referencing his previous orders. "I'll see you in a few days." Ahsoka nodded, said good bye, and the ship flew away.

The mission started out pretty boring. There was nothing to do for the first four hours of the flight. She really just hung out with the clones for a while. After those four excruciatingly dull hours, they were at their destination. More hours passed, they kept look out for "tremors" as the mission file had described them, but they found nothing. They were quite literally in the middle of no where.

"Commander Tano!" A clone's panicked voice called. "An enemy ship just came out of hyperspace!" Ahsoka, who had been reclining in her seat almost fell out when she heard the news. "What?!" The clone's news was confirmed as the ship rocked and took damage from heavy fire.

Ahsoka looked out of the window and saw a medium sized separatist ship drifting closer and shooting. "Commander!" Another clone yelled. "They've disabled out hyperdrive!" Ahsoka's breath began to come out in short shallow bursts. She forced her panic down, she had to focus. "Aim for their guns." She instructed. The clones did as they were told, but they were brutally outmatched.

"It's no use," A clone said. We need to evacuate the ship." They all reported to escape pods, Ahsoka was in one alone due to the number of passengers versus the number of escape pods. In one minute, the ship was devoid of life as it exploded under enemy fire.

Some pods got shot down, others drifted away. Ahsoka's drifted until one of those "tremors," that was mentioned earlier, tore a hole through space. "What the-?" Ahsoka began upon seeing the stars, sky, and empty space in front of her torn open as though it were paper. In a bright flash of light, everything changed. There was a moment of complete breathlessness. Where Ahsoka felt like she had forgotten how to breath. That moment ended, and so began a new moment where the pod was in an atmosphere and was falling to the ground fast.

The pod built up speed as it fell until it reached terminal velocity. Ahsoka sat in the only seat provided in the tiny pod, strapped herself in, and braced for impact. The impact came, and when it came, it came hard.

 **So? What do you think? Should I continue with this? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So, just for some clarification, this is taking place in the 1st season of** ** _Clone Wars_** **and at some time in** ** _Naruto Shippuden._** **I hope you enjoy chapter 2. By the way, I do not own the clone wars or Naruto. Let this disclaimer serve for this entire story because I'm really forgetful! :P**

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed. "What the heck happened here?" He was staring at a huge rock. Well, to be fair it looked more like a metal boulder. It was burnt, dented, and in the middle of a crater. "It looks as though it fell from the sky." Sai suggested. Sakura agreed with Sai, there had been a minor earthquake the day before and now they find this huge thing that looked like it made the ground cave in.

"I'm gonna check it out." Naruto said nonchalantly, about to enter the crater. Sakura's hand reached out, grabbed the collar of his jacket, and yanked him back. "Idiot!" She hissed. "We don't know what it is. For all we know, it will obliterate anything that goes near it!" Sai and Yamato agreed. Naruto rolled his eyes at them for nodded and taking her side. "I'll just have a clone go down and check it out then." He began to weave the sign to make a clone appear, but this time Sakura slapped his hands, hard. "Oww.." He whined. "Sakura, you didn't have to use your monster strength!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura hissed, placing a blow on his head. She hated when he called her superhuman strength "moster strength." "How do we know it's not a bomb. One of your clones could end up setting it off, then we're all dead." Naruto sighed, he was pretty much out of ideas then. "Well, what are we supposed to do then?" He asked as he flopped down on the grass. "Leave it how it is? Just watch it for hours?"

Sakura sighed, he had a point, but she had an idea. "Captain Yamato, how thick can you make a dome a around that thing."

"I see what you have in mind." Yamato responded. "As thick as we want." Sakura nodded, that was good. "Naruto you can make a clone to go near there, while Captain Yamato can form a dome around it in case it explodes." Naruto jumped up, excitedly. "Okay," He said at his usual vocal volume (loud). He formed a clone and sent it within one hundred feet of the thing. Yamato began to create the dome using his wood style. As the Naruto clone got closer, the dome got thicker.

Eventually, the clone was left with about three feet of space between himself and the thing. Darkness surrounded him, and he was unable to see a thing. His only helpful senses were hearing, smell, and touch. All sound of the outside was blocked off by the thick layers of wood, and the thing wasn't making any noise. Maybe hearing wasn't as helpful as he thought. He could smell the woodsy smell of the wood surrounding him, and if he focused, the burnt metal. He laid his hand against it and braced himself as his hand brushed the cool, dented surface. It didn't explode, he heaved a sigh of relief, Sakura's words seriously got to him.

He circled the thing over and over again. It wasn't a boulder as he had previously thought, no boulder would be this smooth. He could feel what felt like glass on one spot of the thing. It was obviously man made. When he began to tap it, he felt that it was in fact hollow.

That's when he heard it, the sound of a small struggle. The noises of movement from inside the thing. He began banging on the side, trying to communicate. "Hey," He called. "Is someone there?!" His yelling was interrupted as a glowing green blade cut through the glass portion of the thing.

 **Any thoughts on this? Please review. I will update faster when I have more reviews. I'm kind of playing this by ear, so if there are any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa! What the heck is that?!" The Naruto clone exclaimed in surprise at the glowing green blade. He backed away to the wooden wall. He watched in fascination as the blade cut a circle through glass and metal. Eventually, the circle was complete and a boot kicked it out of place. It collided with the wood with a crash. Naruto flinched at the loud noise. The light disappeared and a small girl jumped out of the thing.

Well, if you could totally call her a girl. The Naruto clone didn't know exactly what she was. He didn't have enough light to really see anything. The light returned when the girl possibly saw how much she needed it in the darkness. Naruto could see all of her features now in the green glow that engulfed the small area. Strange things on her head. Orange skin and markings on her face. Slim build. Short. A curious expression. Maybe, a little younger than him. She hadn't seen him yet. He was behind the large metal thing.

He considered what to do. He really didn't know. He eventually decided to try to communicate with her. Worst comes to worst and she runs her glowing sword through his stomach, he was just a clone and his memories would go to the real Naruto and his comrades would form a plan by then.

.

.

.

Ahsoka hadn't seen him yet, but she could sense him so strongly. She knew that he was hiding behind the escape pod. Why he was hiding, she could tell wasn't out of fear. He was watching, and from what she could feel, he wasn't planning an attack. She heard his footsteps on the dirt and turned around.

"Hi." He said, holding his hands up in a gesture that expressed peace. Ahsoka would have put her lightsaber away to do the same, but the light was helpful. So, she held it in a non defensive stance. "Hi." She responded calmly.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. Ahsoka held her head high, as she always did. "My name is Ahsoka Tano. Who are you?" She asked back. As she spoke, she analyzed him, using the force and her eyes. Spiky blond hair. A headband. Orange clothes. Honest blue eyes. Good nature. Possibly a year or two older than her. Something very, very dark, deep within him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "Umm... I feel kind of awkward asking, but what are you?" Ahsoka didn't entirely understand what he was asking. Was he asking what she was, like in terms of species, or in terms of occupation? Were togruta uncommon here? Then again, when she thought about it, she had crash landed here. On top of that, she figured that she had left her own universe. It was a miracle that they were speaking the same language.

"What do you mean, what am I?" She asked, keeping her voice steady, despite the feelings that the walls were closing in around her. "I mean, are you human?" The boy asked. Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I'm not human. I'm a togruta." He had already seen her lightsaber, so why not bring up the Jedi? "I'm also a Jedi." She said proudly. Naruto cocked his head. "Could you please explain what those are? And what is this thing on your head?" He asked gesturing to her lekku. He was pretty open, Ahsoka was grateful that in all his curiosity he hadn't tried to touch her lekku, they were sensitive, and the crash hadn't helped them any.

"A togruta is the species that I happen to be. A jedi is a strong force user who helps keep the galaxy safe. And these." She said, pointing to her headtails, "Are a physical characteristic of togrutas." Naruto looked like he had a ton of other questions, but Ahsoka cut him off. "I will answer any questions, but can we get out of here first?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I'll just go and-"

Ahsoka cut him off again. "Go? How can you go? This wood is all around us, you can't leave that easily." She had been able to sense the thickness of the walls and where they were. "Well, you see," Naruto began. "I'm actually a clone, the real me is a distance away. When I deactivate the jutsu, my memories go to the original and the walls will come down." Ahsoka opened her mouth to ask him to elaborate a bit more, but he held up a hand to silence any coming questions. "Same thing applies to you, you can ask all the questions you want after we get out of here. Just trust me." He said, and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Huh?" Ahsoka yelped. What just happened? Did that guy just explode?! No, he couldn't have exploded, the ground was clear of scattered internal organs. She could sense him a distance away, but something was off. When he was in here with her, his energy had been slightly weaker than it was on the outside. She sighed, he said to trust him and few other options presented themselves. The Force seemed to tell her that he could be trusted. If the dome around her didn't collapse in five minutes, she was going to cut her way out. She knew how thick the walls were and for time's sake, she hoped that they would be gone within the five minutes.

Four minutes passed, she leaned against the pod. "One minute to go." She said quietly to herself. That minute passed, she sighed and pointed her lightsaber at the wall of the dome. She braced herself for a lot of cutting. Then,one by one she could feel the layers of wood retreating, from the outside. The dome got thinner and thinner. She deactivated her lightsaber and hung it on her belt. All she had to do was wait.

The last layer split in half and disappeared into the earth. Ahsoka's eyes were assaulted by a blazing bright sunlight. After being in darkness for so long, her eyes burned in response to the light. She had to cover her eyes until she could adjust.

Naruto, the original, she guessed was standing about twenty feet away. "Hi, again." He said smiling. He was with a girl who had pink hair, a boy with dark hair and an indifferent expression, and a man with brown hair. "Hi." Ahsoka said again. Naruto introduced her to the rest of the members of the group, all of whom gave her questioning looks.

"Well," Sakura said. "We're going back to the village. You're coming with." Ahsoka saw no reason why she would deny the offer, or command more like. She had no ship, the pod was destroyed, and she was in a different universe. She could use some help. "Oh, wait a second." Ahsoka said as she dashed back into the pod to retrieve a holoprojector (A/N: That's what they're called, right?). "What's that?" Sakura said, looking at the small round disk. "Holoprojector. So have a way to contact some one." Ahsoka responded. Holograms were a basic way of contacting people. How could they not know what it was? Ahsoka could sense confusion from Sakura and the others, but they nodded anyway. The fact that they didn't know what it was gave Ahsoka an uneasy feeling.

That uneasiness dissovled as they began to ask questions. So many questions, all revolving around her species, her universe, her weapon, and the Jedi. She had told Naruto he could ask however many questions, she got the feeling that she was seriously going to regret that now...

 **Love it ? Hate it? Any suggestions? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

She seriously regretted telling Naruto that he could ask all his questions later because he didn't hold back, no one did. They all asked their questions relentlessly as they hiked through a forest to the village that was called the Hidden Leaf. "So what's the deal with your sword?" Naruto asked. "Do you have to use your chakra to make it activate?" Ahsoka didn't know what chakra was. She looked at him with some confusion. "No, I push a button on it." Everyone seemed amazed, and that wasn't really strange. People were fascinated with the Jedi weapon all of the time, but with these people, it almost seemed like they had never even seen a blaster before.

"So does the thing on your head feel like hair, or what's it like?" Sakura asked. Ahsoka had to think about that. She never had actual hair, so she didn't know if having lekku was like having hair. "I don't really know." She responded. Sai, who had mostly been quiet the whole trip asked. "Do you have a nickname?" Ahsoka decided to say that she didn't have a nickname, she really didn't want to reveal what her master called her often. "How exactly did you get here?" Their captain, Yamato inquired.

Ahsoka was barely sure of that herself. "I'm not sure. I was on my first independent mission, the ship was attacked, I got in an escape pod, and here I am." She shrugged, that's really all what happened. "So, what kinds of missions do you have in the ocean?" Naruto asked. Ahsoka cocked her head. When did the center of their conversation suddenly skip to marine missions? "The ships don't go in the water, they're in space." She explained, the fact that they were unaware about ships worried her. If they didn't even know about spaceships, how could she find a way to return home?

"Space?" Sakura said, looking at Ahsoka like she'd hit her head. Ahsoka sighed, getting home was most likely be harder than she thought. It'd happened before, where she and Anakin got stranded somewhere. They normally "borrowed" a ship and left, or received help. This situation was different. Anakin wasn't here to guide her and she was in a different universe. This could all be very problematic.

"Then again," Sakura began, sounding lost in thought. "Considering that the 'pod' had left a crater and all, it makes sense that it's from space." Ahsoka nodded, she was glad to see that they were seeing her story as believable. "So, what was-?" Naruto began to ask. Ahsoka cut him off. "Look, how about I just tell you everything. I think that would make it easier." She didn't mean to snap at him, but she was having a rough day and she was tired of all the questions. It would be more convenient to just tell most of her story. She was grateful when they agreed.

"In my universe, there is a war going on. It's called the Clone War." She began her story. "I'm a Jedi. Well, I'll be honest, I'm a padawan, but I will be a Jedi knight soon! So, anyway, it's a war between the republic and separatists." She told them the situation of the war, who the Jedi were, and who the Sith were. (Pretty basic stuff for a Clone Wars fan.)

The ninjas listened. They were amazed at her stories and almost felt like they were too surreal to be true. "You never really explain what the Force is." Sakura stated. Ahsoka sighed, she didn't totally know what the Force was. All she really knew was that she should trust in it and it got her out of sticky situations often. She didn't know how to explain it, so she gave the answer that she heard repeated over and over by her teachers at the temple, the answer that almost every archive she ever read stated. "The Force is an energy field made up of all living things. It binds us and penetrates us, it connects us." Sakura raised an eyebrow, that response didn't help her understand what the Force was at all. "I still don't get what it is." She said. Her comment was followed by a courase of agreement from the other members of the team. "I don't think anyone really does, I gave you the classroom answer."

"I'll give an example." Ahsoka said, using the Force to lift a rock. The stone flew around in a circle as she easily levitated it and lowered it back to it's original place. "What jutsu was that?" Naruto asked. Ahsoka never heard the term "jutsu" before. That brought out some more curiosity on these people.

.

.

.

"Now, I want to know exactly what you people are." Ahsoka said. She explained a majority of her life to them. It only seemed right to know what they were. "We're ninjas." Naruto said, as if that explained everything. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, she never heard of ninjas. "What are ninjas?" She asked. After she asked that, there was basically a competition of which person could explain what ninjas were. The padawan was almost sorry she asked. Still, she got the gist of what ninjas were. She understood the idea of a jutsu, mostly.

"So, when you disappeared into a puff of smoke back there, was that a jutsu?" She asked Naruto as she recalled their first time meeting. Naruto nodded. "That was Shadow Clone Jutsu." Ahsoka's interest sparked. From what she could understand there were millions of jutsus and different ninjas used different jutsus.

She was deep in thought when she heard Sakura say, "Here we are, the Hidden Leaf!"

 **Love it? Hate it? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The gates loomed and Ahsoka had to strain her neck to see the top. Compared to the skyscrapers of Coruscant the village wasn't much. Stress dripped into Ahsoka as they neared the entrance. If she ran now, she could probably get away, after that, she had no plan. She'd heard stories of naive people and what happened to them. If she entered the village, and these people weren't the kind of people they seemed to be, she would be in serious trouble. There was little chance of her escaping after that.

The Force told her that the ninja were good people. She took a breath in and followed them through the gate. Normally, thinking things through was her weakest point, but in an unfamiliar universe she had to force herself to slow down and make rational decisions. "Finally, home!" Naruto sighed loudly. Ahsoka turned to look at him and she met his eyes that were the same shade of her own eyes. His eyes never wavered, they were honest. Her doubt dissolved.

Her head whipped around as she tried to absorb every shred of information that she could. The village was... interesting. It was going too far to say that it reminded her of the cities she'd seen. No technology. Electric lights, at most. Pretty primitive stuff. Just as she originally suspected, there were no ships. She sighed as she knew that finding a way off this planet wouldn't be easy. That probably wasn't really a bad thing. She could sense peace, mostly. Almost the total opposite of what she was used to. In all honesty, she was almost jealous. She liked action, but she knew the reality of war all too well. In her few fourteen years, she'd seen more than a girl her age should see.

"Is anything interest you?" The quiet one, Sai, asked. Ahsoka snapped back to the present. "Not really." She said, then realized that she'd basically called the village boring. "I mean it's interesting, it's just um.." She struggled for words. Somehow, saying that a society was unadvanced seemed rude. "It's different." She concluded.

She noticed that she was attracting stares, curious, and occasionally hostile gazes. At first she wondered why, but after awhile, it became apparent to her that the village had a complete lack of any other intelligent species aside from humans. Was it just this village? Or even this whole planet?

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked, but the answer seemed obvious. They appeared to be taking her to a building that stood out above the others. "To the Hokage." Yamato said as if that explained everything. Somehow, the topic of who the Hokage was never came up in conversation. Ahsoka turned to Sakura, who often seemed to have the answers. "The Hokage is the leader of the village." Sakura explained.

"And one day, I'll be Hokage!" Naruto said loudly. The determination in his voice mirrored her own when she said she wanted to be a Jedi.

.

.

.

"How do you know she's not a spy?" The Hokage questioned. She was scary, Ahsoka observed. The Hokage had a way of staring people down that was ridiculously intimidating. "What is she anyway?" The Hokage asked, as she looked at Ahsoka's lekku with confusion. Tsunade deduced that Ahsoka was not human and that her headtails were attached to her head and they were not hair.

Ahsoka, being herself, was not as intimidated as perhaps she should have been. "Um... Excuse me." Ahsoka said, feeling mildly offended. "She's also in the room and speaks the same language." The team looked at the Togruta with horror, how could she talk like that to the Hokage?! Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Naruto gulped, this could get ugly fast. A person with any sense would have backed down. He'd seen the look in Ahsoka's eyes earlier, she had no intention of being reasonable and backing down.

"She's not a spy!" Naruto said hastily, waving his arms frantically. "There's no way someone could make up as crazy a story that she told without it being true!" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at him now. The Hokage stared at him for a bit. "You'd better not be wrong, Naruto." She leaned back in her seat and sighed. "She's confined to the village for now. We'll figure out what we can." Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when she received a sharp look from Naruto.

Being confined here would get her no where! She'd trained her whole life to be a Jedi, it's not like she would be able to build a ship from scratch. Her mind ran through the options she had. Escape wouldn't be a good idea. These people were strong, she could sense it. They didn't trust her as it was, running wouldn't help.

Ahsoka sighed as she left the room with the team. "That was not the best idea." Sakura stated. "Being rude to Lady Tsunade is a bad choice." Naruto nodded his agreement. "How am I supposed to get back?" Ahsoka complained, if I'm stuck here, I doubt I can find a ship here!" Her frustration caused a spiderweb of cracks to spread across a nearby window. Her shoulders tensed as she looked at the damage. Naruto cringed as her realized that she did that. "Let's pretend that never happened." He said as he took Ahsoka's shoulders and steered her down the hallway.

.

.

.

Ahsoka was given a room. It wasn't quite nice enough to be considered a motel room, and wasn't quite locked up enough to be called a prison cell. Still, it fell more into the prison cell category in her book. "It's not like you'd be able to find what you're looking for anywhere else." Naruto said as he escorted her into the room. Ahsoka groaned. She had no idea what to do. Her only plan was to trust in the Force.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka decided that the Hidden Leaf village was... homey. She couldn't come up with much of a better word. The Jedi Temple would always truly be her home, but the village seemed to be happy and bustling, even with looming threats of an organization called the Akatsuki. She didn't understand much of what it was, but from what she picked up, their goal was to capture "tailed beasts," she wasn't quite clear on that either.

The togruta still earned stares from the villagers, over the days, the hostility ceased. She hoped that the curious looks would follow. Contacting Anakin through their bond was proving to be difficult. The most she could get was his voice trying to get through to her. Responding was the tricky part. She sighed when she found this out, she figured that their bond wasn't yet strong enough. They had been assigned as master and student only a while ago. Ahsoka even took to meditating, she was never a big fan of meditation. It bored her to death.

Being the Jedi that she was, she would often train, after all, she had little else to do. She was still confined to the village, so that limited her activities pretty severely. It wasn't easy to train with her lightsaber alone. Most of her time was spent trying to train, trying to contact Anakin, hanging around with the team that found her, and exploring. She trained with the team sometimes, she learned a few things from them and she taught them a few things, but the hard part about training together was the extreme differences in their styles of fighting.

One of her days in the Leaf, she was exploring a nearby forest that led to a training ground. She could sense Naruto, Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and someone else, who was familiar, like she'd been near him before, but never quite got to know him. Naruto and Yamato were exerting a lot of energy. It was overwhelming.

She was curious. Was there any training she could join in on? What was going on? She crept through the forest, her boots not making a sound. Her breath blended in with the wind. She was silent.

"Hey." Ahsoka said to Sakura and Sai who were behind some bushes. Sakura jumped, Sai showed no signs of being surprised. "Don't scare me like that!" Sakura hissed. Ahsoka smiled, sneaking up on people could be very fun..."What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, see for yourself." Sakura said, gesturing to the clearing where Naruto was practicing something. She could sense the energy that poured out of him. There were many of him. Each one was pushing up a section of a waterfall with wind. (A/N: This is how he trained at one point, right? I haven't seen that arc in a long time, and I've been busy.) "What's he doing?" Ahsoka asked, knowing not to leave this space so not to distract Naruto, who was very hard at work. She understood that he was training, but how he was training was unique. It almost looked like he was using the Force. Another thing she notice was that that darkness that she sensed in him and had eventually gotten used to seemed...suppressed somehow.

"He's working on developing a new jutsu." Sai answered. Ahsoka tilted her head. What kind of jutsu? When she asked, Sakura explained more about chakra and the five elements of it.

The work that Naruto was putting in was almost ridiculous. She could feel it from miles away if she concentrated a bit. "There's something off." Ahsoka said quietly. "I know it sounds weird considering the kind of person he is, but when we met, there was something very dark and cold within him. It was always there, but it feels different now."

Sakura and Sai exchanged glances before explaining. "We know, the whole village know." Sakura began. "I'm not sure how qualified we are to tell you this, but about sixteen years ago..." They explained the Nine Tails, Naruto's lonliness, his struggle, his resolve. "Captain Yamato is suppressing the Nine Tails with his wood style jutsu, so Naruto can continue on with his own strength."

That story impressed her all the more. To her the Nine Tails seemed like the dark side, to use it was so tempting and sometimes, allowing your passion to grow allowed you to gain power. Her struggle with it was never so great, but still, the temptation was there. "He's just going to keep working to get stronger." Sakura said. Ahsoka nodded. She could see his strength. "He must be taking it very seroisly if he's going to eat your food pills." Sai commented. Sakura frowned and gave him a look that would scare most sane people.

"Food pills?" Ahsoka asked, not familiar with the term. She looked down at the basket that Sakura was holding. It contained large brown balls, for a moment Ahsoka thought they were balls of mud. Sakura explained food pills. They were full of nutriants and were promised to strengthen people. She offered one to Ahsoka and she accepted. It seemed rude not to. "I wouldn't do that." Sai said, trying to offer in his normal quiet tone. Ahsoka ignored him and took a bite of one.

She chewed it for a second. The worst taste that she'd ever expirienced fflooded her mouth. "See," Sakura said, turning away from Ahsoka to Sai. "They're not that bad." She turned back to where Ahsoka had been to find her missing. "You're driving people off with those." Sai remarked, attempting to joke. Sakura threw a punch at him.

Ahsoka hid in a tree a good distance away, trying to clear her taste was it possibe that something could taste so bad? After she mostly got the taste out of her mouth, she reflected on Naruto's story. He'd suffered so much, and he would stop at nothing to get stronger. _If they were in my universe, no doubt, they would be Jedi._ Ahsoka sighed, she would train in her own way for the time being.

 **Love it? Hate it? Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been busy. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to post anything! I've been very occupied with** ** _Reluctant Master,_** **a fanfiction that I wrote for** ** _Rebels,_** **I've had a lot of fun with it so far. I also had a hard time of thinking of where I wanted to go with this story, but I've actually had this chapter thought out for awhile now. I hope you like it!**

Ahsoka turned over in her sleep. Well, to be fair, it wasn't exactly sleep. It was just a combination of exhaustion and an awake mind. She didn't know what the cause for her insomnia was, but she was sick of it. She never thought that she'd think this, but she missed the war. At least that was familiar, although she'd been in the Leaf village for a little less than two weeks. She was frustrated by how it seemed like every time she understood one thing, there was another thing that she couldn't process at all.

What was Anakin doing? Did weeks in the Leaf village amount to years back home? Ahsoka groaned. Being stranded really wasn't ideal. Static buzzed from behind her. She turned, the holoprojector blinked to life.

Her breath caught in her throat. Would it actually be possible for someone to contact her? As fast as lightning, she was there, holding the communication device in her hands. "Hello?" She said into it. "Is anyone there?" Static continued, and her hands almost shook from the tension. She sat there, on her knees for about a minute, waiting. Waiting for the static to clear, for someone's voice to come in, for a ship to come to bring her back to where she belonged.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, are you there?" Anakin's voice. She almost collapsed with relief. "I'm here, Master!" She responded, tears almost coming to her eyes from the excitement to hearing his voice again. Until that moment, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed him. A hologram of Anakin popped up.

Ahsoka, being Anakin's padawan hated to admit when things went terribly wrong. Even with the situation she was in, she considered keeping her voice and posture relaxed to give the illusion that everything was fine. She sat up against the frame of the bed, her face an almost indifferent mask. "Thank Force. I've been trying to reach you for days!" Anakin mumbled before going into scolding/question mode. "Where are you? What happened?!"

Ahsoka explained. "Separatists attacked the ship out of nowhere. We weren't prepared for something like that. I got out with an escape pod." She began. She paused. "Did the clones make it out?" She asked, she knew that it was unlikely. Escape pods were defenseless and the enemy, merciless. Anakin sighed. "We only found two survivors. They're recovering." Ahsoka released a sigh as well. At least some of the made it out. "Anyway, what happened after that?" Anakin prompted her to continue.

"So, one of those 'tremors' that we were looking showed up. It turns out that they were actually really. It swallowed the pod, I crash landed on this planet, and I'm in a place called the Hidden Leaf village. I've been here for almost two weeks now. They don't have any ships. I'm stuck." She explained what sort of place the Leaf village was, what kinds of people it had, and how by now she was sure she could trust them.

Anakin seemed to consider her words. It didn't seem real at all. She honestly couldn't blame him if he didn't believe her at all. "At least we can contact you." He was thinking of a way to get her out, but obviously not much came to mind. "Is there anyway you could get me off this planet?!" She asked frantically, dropping her composed facade. Anakin's eyebrows raised.

Ahsoka facepalmed. She'd been so convincing before she cracked. "We're at the coordinates where you disappeared from. That's probably why we can talk right now. As for the 'tremors,' they're inconsistent, we're trying to find a way to get there, locate you, get you, and leave. It might take awhile."

Ahsoka groaned. "How long is awhile?" She asked, her voice deepened in her master, "awhile" was not a good sign. Anakin gave a small smile. "We don't know…" Ahsoka's shoulders dropped. Anakin could sense her annoyance through the Force. "Patience." He suggested. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"When has that ever been my strong point?" She asked, more negative emotions crept through their bond. "Look on the bright side, now you have a perfect opportunity to practice." That was such an Anakin thing to say. "Just hang in there, Snips." With that, he was gone. Ahsoka had to take a moment to let her eyes adjust to the sudden lack of light. She blinked and let out a small noise that was something between a laugh and a growl. "Really, Master? Really?" She said to the air. She hoped that he could hear her through their bond.

Ahsoka sat alone in the dark. In some weird way, that transmission put her at ease. She understood that it could be "a while" before she got off of this planet. But if she knew Anakin at all, she knew that he would get her sooner or later. Probably later, but that didn't really matter as long as she left in the end.

 **Love it? Hate it? Please review! I will most likely post more chapters with more reviews! Thank you for all your support! May the Force be with you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I know, I know! Shame on me for never updating! I was bored today and on a roll with all of the views I've been getting so... yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked when Ahsoka opened the door to her room. "You look tired."

"It was a long night," Ahsoka yawned and stretched her arms.

"Can I ask why?" Sakura said.

"Later," Ahsoka mumbled. Then, she wondered why Sakura was at her door. "Why are you here?"

It sounded almost insulting, but Sakura answered as she normally would. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you."

"Why? Am I in trouble or something?"

"Not as far as I know. Let's just go. She's not a person to keep waiting."

Ahsoka shrugged and followed Sakura to the Hokage's office.

"Do you know why you're here?" The fifth Hokage asked. Ahsoka fought the urge to respond sarcastically or impolitely. The team of ninjas in the room wouldn't be happy with her if she did.

"No," Ahsoka responded with indifference. She was tired. Although the transmission from Anakin gave her some reassurance that he would find her, it had kept her up later. It made her go into the question of how everything was even possible all over again.

"We're shorthanded right now, and according to team Yamato, you are very good in combat," The leader of the village said. Ahsoka could see where this was going.

"So, you want me to help fight?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm asking if you want to join them on a few missions. They will be dangerous, but at this point we need more shinobi."

"That's quite a sell," Ahsoka mumbled sarcastically.

The Hokage sighed, "I feel I should remind you that this opportunity would allow you to leave the village."

That got Ahsoka's attention more than anything. If she travelled around more, she could be able to find a ship or some way off this rock. "I'm sold!" She said, making up her mind. "What is this mission?!"

"This will be a B rank mission. Your job is to protect the heir of a large inheritance. However, our client wants his collaboration with the Leaf to be kept a secret, so stay hidden and protect his son at all costs."

"Understood," Yamato replied.

.

.

.

"So, I'm just wondering," Ahsoka began. "What's a B rank mission?"

"Missions are given ranks. A,B,C,D, and S. S and missions are really hard and are for higher ranking ninja. C and D are relatively easy. B falls in the middle," Sakura explained. Ahsoka nodded, understanding the system.

"D rank missions are really boring," Naruto cut in. "We had to do them all the time as genin."

"Well, you're still a genin, and you're doing a B rank mission right now," Sai stated from beside Naruto. Naruto yelped and leapt further away from Sai. Then he glared, unhappy to be reminded of his low rank.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Sai!" He said loudly.

"That's ironic coming from a ninja," Sai said calmly.

"So, what happened last night?" Sakura asked, turning away from her two teammates and to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked on ahead. "Well, my master contacted me last night."

"Seriously, how?" Naruto jumped into the conversation. Ahsoka didn't mind. I would be naive to think that the other teammates wouldn't hear this as well.

"They got close to where I disappeared. Somehow, he must have found the frequency of the comm."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "Nothing much. They're trying to figure out how to get me back, and it might take awhile."

"How long is awhile?" Sai asked.

"I asked and he doesn't know, but on the 'bright side' now I can practice 'patience." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "He's unbelievable somedays."

Suddenly, something didn't feel right in the Force. Some intense disturbance. A signature that she'd felt before. She took a breath in as she realized who it was. "Look out!" She shouted, using the force to knock the group to the forest floor as two red blades flew like boomerangs in the spot where everyone had been a nanosecond ago. The fall knocked the wind out of them, but Ahsoka was on her feet in a second.

The twin blades returned to their owner who was shrouded in the shadows. Ahsoka tilted her chin up, and summoned her lightsaber to her hand with the Force. "Well, if it isn't the hairless harpy." She remarked calmly, as the emerald blade ignited.

 **Ventress! I felt like she had to make an appearance. Sorry this chapter was so short I was in a rush and I have writer's block, a terrible combination, ask anyone! I'm not sure when I'll update again, but review to motivate me! I'm like Shikamaru with my fanfics when people don't review. They seem to lose meaning for me and I say "What a drag" a lot. So, Please Review!**

 **May the Force be with you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I am sorry about some of the lack luster quality of this fic. I'm considering putting it up for adoption or whatever. I'm really busy so... yeah**

"If it isn't Skywalker's obnoxious pet," Ventress snarled back.

"How nice of you to remember me," Ahsoka replied sarcastically. The team of ninjas looked from one person to the other.

"Ahsoka," Naruto spoke. "Who's your friend here?" Both Force users kept their eyes on each other, ready to fight, muscles tensed until they were taut.

"I wouldn't really call her a friend," Ahsoka said, lunging at Ventress. "She kind of shows up occasionally. She's a Sith assassin." Lightsabers clashed, sparks flying. "What are you even doing here?" Ahsoka asked the assassin.

Ventress locked sabers with Ahsoka. "We attacked your pitiful ship. Our ship disappeared. Ended up on this rock." Ahsoka flipped over Ventress to try to get an advantage. A kunai suddenly flew in between the two.

"We'll help!" Sakura called. They stood ready.

"No," Ahsoka yelled. "You can't do anything! She's got lightsabers!"

Did it matter that she said that? They were ready to fight anyway. "You did heard me, right?" No response, only Naruto charging at the assassin. "You have a mission to complete!" She shouted, pushing Ventress away with the Force to protect Naruto from her red blades.

"Are you an idiot or something?" She said, pushing him away.

"Yes, he is!" Sakura yelled. "But he has the right idea. We're not leaving you! You're a comrade!"

"That's really touching, but this twisted witch isn't an easy fight!" Ventress recovered, and charged at Ahsoka.

"Exactly why we should help you!" Naruto responded, throwing another Kunai, which got cut in half by the bloody blade.

"Well..." Ahsoka responded, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't like to admit when she was in over her head, but when there was a there was a glowing, red blade burning her skin.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, as a glowing ball of energy made contact the the lightsaber. The force knocked Ventress off her feet.

"I'll be back," the assassin said when she disappeared in the flash of light.

 **Give me suggestions, please. I don't know what to do anymore... I've been so into my Rebels fanfics and other things... Please forgive this chapter! May the Force be with you! Truth be told, I just wanted more view to kick off April! Sorry...**


End file.
